1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for use in a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a frame located in the front portion of a vehicle seat such as a rear seat cushion which can be directly placed on and assembled to a vehicle floor and, which is so adapted that, after it is assembled, an occupant can remove the seat from the vehicle floor by lifting it up with his finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional frame of this type, as shown in FIG. 1(A), comprises a substantially L-shaped one which includes a main body (a') formed of a band-like metal plate and an upwardly bent portion (a1') extended integrally from the main body (a') at the front end portion thereof. Therefore, when a seat cushion using such conventional frame is removed from a vehicle floor to which it has been assembled, it is necessary for an occupant to insert his finger tip between the vehicle floor and the bottom of the frame and put his fingertip against the inner end (a2') of the main body (a') in order to lift up the seat cushion, as shown by two-dot chained lines. However, since the inner end (a2') of the main body (a') is formed with sharp edges or pointed corners, there is a possibility that the occupants fingertip will be injured. According to another prior art frame, an upwardly curved portion (a3') is provided in the inner end of the main body against which the fingertip is abutted, as shown in FIG. 1(B). This is very effective in eliminating the above-mentioned drawback. However, when loads are applied to the seat or the seat cushion (that is, when an occupant is seated on the seat cushion) and thus a spring (b) is flexed, the flexed spring (b) is abutted against the upwardly curved portion (a3'), which provides a strange sound. Also, there is a possibility that the spring (b) may be damaged at its portion that contacts the end of the upwardly curved portion (A3') when the seat it is used for long periods of time.
In FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), reference character (c) stands for a top member, (d) designates a hog ring for fixing the end of the top member (c) to the frame (a') or (a"), and (b1) represents a clamp welded to the frame main body (a') or (a") to catch the end of the spring (b) on the main body (a') or (a"). The above-mentioned spring (b) is formed by folding an S spring into a substantially V-shaped side elevation configuration.